Sweet and Sad Drabbles
by LucianSalesia
Summary: little insights in the lovelife and pains of our HP charas. Inspired by a writing game. mostly slash and slight AU.Involving Blaise, Theo, Neville, Cedric and many more.
1. Chapter 1

I saw this idea in one the fanfics I read and thought that I liked to try it myself so here are the rules if you want to try it yourself:

The Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them.

I really enjoyed doing this and if you would like to see some other pairings, just tell me, I'll see what I can do^^, this two were a suggestion of farawisa.

**Harry Potter + Theodore Nott**

**Nosebleed – Maximopark**

He could never understand why they thought him cold. Everyone was hiding behind masks. His was just a little bit more obvious, because it was an actual one. But he couldn't fool himself. He still dreamt of green eyes and that really beautiful smile, dreamt about kissing him. The fucking boy who lived that never saw him, that had only eyes for that bloody gimp Malfoy, just because he declined that mask.

**Bring the boys back home – Pink Floyd**

So many had died in this war, so many were lost to the veil. And they still thought it a victory while crying about their lost family, about their lost love. I'll still be dead tomorrow.

**Irgendwann, Irgendwo, Irgendwie – MIA (Sometime, Somewhere, Somehow)**

He just loved to tease him. To hear him correct everything he said. He loved to hear him provocate him in every possible way. He loved him in the same way he hated him. And someday he would pay him back. Someday Harry Potter would notice him in the way Theodore Nott had noticed him years ago. And in this place and time he would save him from himself. Everything would be haunting him until this point in time had finally arrived. He so hoped that this could happen someday, someplace.

**Minor Earth, Major Sky – a-Ha**

The punishments from his father started to be a blessing over the years. The dark and little room became his sanctuary, after everything that was his fault, nothing could go wrong in this tiny little space. No crucios waiting for him, no beatings, and laughter, just the pressing silence and his own thoughts. Thoughts about the boy who stole his heart and would probably never know it. He hoped that he would never know about it. He couldn't stand to be laughed at by him over this. He knew that he would never love him, of course why should he? He was never couragous enough to stand up for his opinions. He was a Slytherin after all. He would never be more. Not even to himself.

**Walzer – Chopin**

He first noticed his feelings while the dancing lessons for the christmas ball. Of course, he was a pureblood, he didn't need dance lessons. But the Slytherins would watch these morons make a fool of themselves, just for the pleasure of it. And seeing how the boy who lived, Harry Potter, stumbled his way through the steps of a walze was strangly endearing to him. Making his chest feel funny and warm. It was a shock. But he knew that he prefered boys since he was twelve so he accepted it. Watched him from afar. Falling in love with him from afar.

**Wieder hier – Westernhagen (Back again)**

Breathing this air he noticed that everything was still the same. He looked up at the castle and thought of the one person he hid himself from because he only dared to dream of him. He really liked him, even if it was just in his dreams. He sometimes wished that everything, this whole war, this whole Pureblood-Mudblood thing would just vanish, just never've happened. He could start anew and love a Slytherin without having to fear the reactions of his friends or to be beaten to a pulp by the one he loved because it seemed just ridiculus, for Harry Potter to be in love with the child of a Death Eater, with a future Death Eater. It was impossible. It would never work. Theodore Nott could never feel the same, he hated him. It was so cliché, Gryffindore, Slytherin. Romeo and Juliet. He hated it. With a sigh he followed his friends to a carriedge.

**I belong to you – Eros Ramazzotti & Anastasia**

He didn't thought about telling him in any possible way, but someway he thought he knew. And as they met in an isolated corridor of Hogwarts it didn't took them by surprise as their lips locked in a passionate kiss after they mocked each other with their words. And it shocked them just how much they fit together. Theodore was much taler than Harry but when he lent down a bit and Harry went a little bit on his toes they met half way and it was perfect. They were disturbed by footsteps and were gone in different directions before anyone could have known they were there in the first place.

**Too lost in you – Sugababes**

It continued with looks above the crowd. Secret meetings. They talked, kissed, lost themselves in the time they spent together. The sex was mindblowing, sometimes slow and tender, sometimes all scratches and bites. And it nearly got obsessive, the way their thoughts allways seemed to circle around the one they've fallen for. It was scary the way they clinged to each other in those secret rendez-vous. Like they could just stay that way for the rest of time. As long as they needed to heal.

**Morgenmond – City (Moon in the morning)**

Everything good has to end. He knew it wouldn't, it couldn't stay like that. They couldn't hide from reality. They were not meant to be. They were not meant to be. Maybe he would believe it someday. But he would never speak against his father and Harry could never accept him if he found out he was a murdering, raping and torturing Death Eater. They couldn't be.

**Porcelain – Moby**

I'll die. I know it. Everytime I close my eyes I'm seeing it. At least I hope they grant me to die. I don't want to rott in that hell they call Askaban, with or without my soul. I see his face everytime I close my eyes and I think back to the last time I saw him. He was seperated from me by a magical barrier. It was good bye and we knew it. We never said a word in the five minutes that we had, but we knew what the other had wanted to say. We just shared silent tears.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

second pairing, again farawisas suggestion^^

**Neville + Blaise**

**Ich hab genauso Angst wie du – Rosenstolz (I'm as scared as you are)**

I had the strong urge to protect him. In all this chaos, this screaming and dieing I just wanted to protect this strong and shy Gryffindor that never had the courage to look at me twice in the first years. And even though I was terrified by everything that was going on around us. I really just wanted to hug him to me and fly away. Even with my shattered hands and all my hurting I wanted to love this beautyful boy.

**I cry – lamb**

I woke up in the infirmary two weeks after the great battle of Hogwarts. I heard his words every day, I was unconscious. Words that touched me to the very bottom of my soul. He sat with me every hour of the day and just told me everything that was happening. I really wanted to hug him, but I couldn't move. I think I never have cried as often as in this times of recovering. Regaining the use of my limbs. Being told that my left hand never would be as flexible as it once was and him by my side every step of the way. I cried in pain and love and I just didn't know how to stop and he was there. He was there for me, just the way I would like to be there for him. I loved him. And I told him under tears.

**Innocent Journey – Sonichrome**

It all started really without any concious thought. It just happened. They just seemed to spend more and more time together in the library in the beginnig. Not really talking, just sitting at the same table reading books, and then they started talking, first about the books, school and then about themselves, about eachother. And it really was without the intention of falling for each other.

**The Contest – Sweeny Todd**

He was so much better then all of these pathetic humans in this school, so it was a bit of a surprise that he was challenged by one of the most pathetic ones in a challenge of knowledge in potion ingredients. Of course he had noticed that he had company while reading up for his homework, but he thought maybe Longbottom would give up when he just ignored him. But he seemed oddly encouraged by it. And without really noticing it, he liked not being alone.

**Draußen ist Freiheit – Tanz der Vampire (Freedom is out there)**

„You ever thought about running away?", asked Neville. Blaise looked up from his book.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm really just here because I have to learn this, but if I could I would run away from all this predjudiced funk. I really don't like it here."

"Oh,", Neville looked at his hands, disappointed.

"But I wouldn't like to run away alone.", Neville looked up at this with hope in his eyes.

"Really?", Blaise met his gaze with his own and smiled.

"Really.", Nevilles smile lit the room.

**Call the Ships to Port – Cinderella Effect**

It was like he saw the world for the first time. Seeing every negative aspect of it and he really longed to break out of it. He really wanted his old view back. Neville didn't want to see the broken souls in the eyes of so many men and women and he really wanted to be hugged and wanted to hear the voice of his lover whispering in his ear that everything would be okay, but Blaise himself laid in one of those beds and was so motionless and unaware of everything going on. It broke his heart to see him this broken. And he would do everything to fix it.

**Major Tom – Peter Schiling**

Complications. How he feared that word. The alarmes of the wards were ringing and signalling the flatlining of Blaises heart. Everything had been alright he even was awake for several hours a day. Neville had talked with him and his healers and that ringing just wouldn't stop. Oh, please he couldn't die now. Not when he had gotten him back after two weeks of uncertainty about him awaking at all. But it just wouldn't stop. He heard the healers calling about potions and everything and then silence.

**Es ist was es ist – MIA (It is what it is)**

„What do we call this?", Neville asked nervously. Blaise hugged him to his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I hope that it's love.", he whispered content to be in the arms of the one he loved. Neville laid the blanket above them enjoying the warmth of eachother, hoping for it to never end.

"I hope so, too.", He lent back to face Blaise and kissed him tenderly. He really hoped they could just stay like this forever. He was never this happy, and if he judged by the smile on Blaise face, the Slytherin thought the same.

**Begin the Beguine – Sheryl Crow**

He hoped that Blaise understood that he couldn't go with him to the Christmas Ball. He would go with Ginny. She knew he didn't want anything from her, and Blaise hopefully knew it too. Blaise was very protective and possesive of him and he just knew they would fight over this. But it was one more reason why he loved him and he knew that his Slytherin would understand why he couldn't go with him. They practiced dancing together though. And he really enjoyed learning it with him. And he knew that he would never dance in this way with anyone other than Blaise.

**Kein zurück – Wolfsheim (No return)**

They left the Wizarding world as soon as they could after the war. Both had lost something important to them, both had lost their innocence, or in Blaises case what was left of it. They escaped the world that was celebrating the end of the war and the death of Voldemort, the world that thought that this was all they needed, that didn't see the causes for all this happining in the beginning. So they left. They left the world of their childhood and their upbringing. Leaving for a world they could discover together, a world that seemed so much more wondrous in their eyes than anything they ever saw.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Pairing, again from farawisa^^hope you like it

**Cedric + Blaise**

**Rotten Inside – Earshot**

He knew he was sick only thinking of this but it just didn't seem to be enough for him. Over the years he gave everything just for the one person he loved and with time he seemed to have darkened to the point he couldn't recognise himself in his reflection. And he could see that Blaise was the same. He was terrified that Blaise would look in his eyes and see his rotten soul in them. This war, this whole freaking world had destroyed what they once were.

**Holding out for a hero – Bonnie Tyler**

He was aware of the fact that every other thought of him circled around a certain Hufflepuff, a certain Champion of Hogwarts for quite some time. That he longed to be touched by him, longed to be his for eternity, to be burning with pleasure in his armes. He needed him like an addict needed his next shot. It was like being under crucio to just see him from afar, but it wouldn't remain that way. He had seen the looks that Cedric gave him when the hufflepuff thought that Blaise wasn't looking. They were the same as his. He would get him. His drug, his obsession, his lover, his god. And noone else would.

**Clouds across the moon – Rah Band**

"Hey.", he could hear Blaise voice at the other end of the line as he took the call.

"Hey", he answered. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes everything okay, I just wanted to hear your voice for a while. Your training is quite time consuming." It was no accusation, just a plain fact. "I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too.", his eyes roamed to the sleeping figure in his bed.

"Just…, wanted you to know that. Good night, love you."

"Love you, too."

**Die Nacht – Wir sind Helden (The night)**

Everytime the sun set in the west he could see the dark enveloping his love like a lover of years. He had heard the rumors about the Zabini family. The most neutral family of the wizarding world, wizards and witches that were more connected to the world around them than every other human being. Starlight seemed to caress Blaise in a way that he seemed etheral in newmoon nights. It was frightening to see the darkness worshipping this man. It was beautiful and terrifiing.

**A little Respect – Wheatus**

He really tried to change. He tried so hart to be the one that his love needed, tried to earn his worth. No, that wasn't the thing he tried to show Cedric. He knew what he was worth and he didn't think that Cedric had seen that. He really loved that man, he really did. But he was fed up with the way he was treated by him. As if he wasn't worth his love, and he knew he was. He would get him to see him.

**Liebeszauber – Subway to Sally (Love-enchantment)**

His gaze never left the flower that he found under their bed. The flower he still tried to deny. It couldn't be. It was no illusion. The last ten years couldn't have been an illusion. His feelings couldn't have been enforced by this little, delicate thing. Cedric couldn't have done this to him. A flower to capture another ones heart, to make them depend on the one that gave it to them. Please, it couldn't be true. They had kids for gods sake. With a determined move he gripped the little plant and threw it into the fire of the fireplace. As Cedric came home this night, the kids and his love where gone, every trace of them vanishing the instant he had opened the door.

**Little Black Heart – a-Ha**

St. Mungos was never really dark, there was allways some lightsource, but he was experiencing a whole new kind of darkness. A darkness enveloping his every being. The healers said he was getting better, that his mind began to cope with everything alright. But what were they thinking. They knew nothing. They didn't understand his loss. He would find him, he would get him back. It didn't matter at what cost. He would get him back. He had to get him back he wasn't complete without his dark skinned angel. He would get him back.

**Gib Mir Mehr Himmel – Rosenstolz (Give me more of heaven/the sky)**

The world seemed awfully small since the spell was lifted. It was awfully small and awfully empty. The sky seemed dull, the colors fading into grey, the brightness fading into darkness. He had taken to smoking, it was the only thing that kept him going. That and the two girls, that needed him. Needed their Dad. And still the sky was still as dull as last month, last year. The girls grew and he really tried to make them happy. And sometimes they brightened his day and for one glimpse he had all the colors back. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining down at him again. It was for that moments that he continued to live.

**Feuertanz – Schandmaul (Dance of fire)**

He dreamt a lot in the last few nights. Dreamt of fire and shadows and of cedric and himself. The dreams were terrifiing. He could feel the heat of the flames that threatened to consume him. The Dreams were allways the same, and he knew they weren't natural. They were to real, he could still smell the smoke when he was awake, he could still feel Cedrics hands on his body when he awoke from them. He felt violated and dirty when he awoke in sweat, the blanket clinging to his cold body. He knew that this wasn't his subconciousness. He knew that it was his husband.

**Fever – Celine Dion**

"Dad, how do you know your in love?", Cassidy asked.

"Love can't be exlpained in mere words, pet.". Blaise answered with a small smile for his oldest child. "It's different for everyone I think." , the fourteen year old girl frowned.

"But some things must tell you if your in love, or not?"

"Well, I think you know when your in love. I think love is a kind emotion, it isn't something that you can think through. Your heart will tell you your in love not your mind, and you have to need this person because you love them, not love them because you need them, that is no love.", his girl sighed and gave him a hug, knowing that his love had made him ill.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

First Slytherin/Slytherin pair. Again a suggestion of farawisa^^ Hope you like it!

**Blaise + Theodore**

**Wenn du lachst – Juli (The times you laugh)**

His heart stopped. Everytime. His friends said he should forget about it. He shouldn't try to reach for something that he simply couldn't have. But he couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat everytime he saw him smile, everytime he laughed. And the rareness of it made it oh so bittersweet. He knew that Blaise didn't care what the others thought, knew that he had lied so often, that Blaise didn't care anymore, because he could read between the lines that his lies weren't about him but about the world and that he loved him. That Theodore Nott loved Blaise Zabini. That made him smile. And his heart stop.

**Feuerkind – Subway to Sally (Child of fire)**

Blaise Zabini knew that his heart was frozen. He knew that he was conceived without love, that he was an accident of his mother while trying to get to more money. And he knew that his mother hated him for the fact that he looked so much like his father and so little like her. Knew that she punished him for her fault. And still, she was his mother that had kept him when she could have just cast a spell to abort the unborn child in her. She had killed his father instead, not that anyone could have proven it. And so noone came after his nightmares, noone that cared about him. Inheriting the neutrality and the power from his fathers family made it worse, freezing him from the inside out. Awakening in him the longing for bright white heat and fire. Passion, love and warmth.

**The night I lost my head – Maximo Park**

To say he slept around was quite right. He heard the rumors but he didn't care. And just this time he let go. Let go of himself, let go of his control and let him have it. He didn't know if it was a good thing or the worst that ever happened.

**Espiritu del aire – E-nomine**

He was the first that listened. Theo was the first that seemed to care and that broke something in his heart that he couldn't name. He knew that the more he gave in to this strange feeling, the more would his inheritance show through.

Theodore wasn't sure that he saw it right, but sometimes the wind seemed to caress his lover like a living thing, like a lover. And sometimes he had the feeling that it did the same to him, mostly Blaise would show up only moments later clinging to him and kissing his breath away.

**Youth of the Nation – p.o.d.**

Slytherins seemed to be the scum of the school. It was possibly one reason why they had to hide behind their family and their wealth. They were practically wearing a sign that read: "Filth" or "Don't trust them" or "Evil!". It was ridiculous. And then they wondered why they chose to join the Dark Lord? They were pathetic, the so called light side. They crafted their own dark side and then tried to cover it up by killing them or throw them into Askaban. But they deserved it did they not? The worst place on earth for the worst people of the world. Blaise thought they should look into a mirror and then judge again.

**Dein Anblick – Schandmaul (The vision of you)**

Even after the war, after all this years of peace and cleaning up the ministry he entered his house with the warm feeling of contentment. He entered and saw the person for his happiness, the cause of the turn his life had made during and after the war. Blaise. The dark skin contrasted with his own in their embrace. And still after all this time everything he looked upon, everything he smelled or did, was tainted with the thought of his love. And he knew that it was the same for his lover. Their flaming desire and lust may have burned down, but the embers of their love would never extinguish.

**Confide in me – Kylie Minogue**

He knew that he was just a casual shag, when he agreed to sleeping with Blaise. Knew that his own record wasn't shorter than Blaise's. But as Blaise returned to him, again and again, it developed into something more. Everytime they had sex it seemed that they melted their defenses, so that only the other could reach beyond them. It was frightening for both of them, that, Theodore knew for sure. It was terrifying and liberating. Something they both never thought would be possible. Or would be this crucial for the both of them.

**I don't need – The Cranberries**

"You shouldn't look at me, don't look at me. Please.", Theo flinched away from the hands that tried to reach for him, tried to drag him to the warmth of an embrace.

"Theo. You drank again.", it sounded painfull, like the words hurt the one that spoke them. "Please, pet, please look at me.", Blaise accomplished to turn Theodores body to him, reluctant hazel eyes met dark brown.

"I'm a murderer, Blaise. I don't deserve you.", tears slid down both faces as Blaise hugged Theo to him with the force of desperation.

"But I can't live without you, don'I deserve to live?", he sobbed into his loves shoulder. "Don't I deserve to love you?"

**Das Opfer – Subway to Sally (The Sacrifice)**

The Dark Lord wanted him dead. He was the last of the Zabini family, with his father dead and his mother just a Zabini in marriage, he had inherited the unique trait of the family that granted them the neutrality that they stood for, for centuries. And how ironic it was that he gave that task to Theodore. Theo, who now stood before him and told him to go into hiding and who really thought that Blaise would go without him. Blaise knew that he would never see him again if he left without him, at least not alive. So he grabbed him under protest and disapparated them to the safety of Zabini manor. Until the war was over.

**Ich geh in Flammen auf – Rosenstolz (I burst into flames)**

Sweat made their skin glide against each other, the tingling feeling of lust building up in their bodies as passion got its hold on them. Making them forget the outside world that was so eager to kill eachother. Tongues and fingers caressing skin and scars, teasing spots that made them moan and grunt and scream or whisper each others names. It made them wish for forever. Made them wish for more hours just for themselves, but they had to think about the refugees and injured that had found asylum in Zabini manor. But the time for themselves. They made the best of it, laying together, tangled bodies clinging to each other in the light of candles or starlight, only to let go when the sun rose or an emergency came up.

**End**

Just so you know, I really really really love reviews, so pretty please? *reaching for the cookies* Klick the big central button!^^


End file.
